Talk:Rollerbeetle Racing (arena)
Ooh. This sounds like great fun. It would be a quite fun pasttime if they keep it around outside the holiday. Just think - instead of repeating boring Challenge missions and getting the All Time High Score - oh wait, now it's only Quarterly - you can spend time racing as a Rollerbeetle! And we can have Racing Guilds. Hehe ^^ I hope there's a good title to accompany this event...Rollerbeetle champ! Entropy 20:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) Winning rollerbeetle races will probably count towards the gamer title track. I find it unlikely they would get their own title, unless they plan to make it a permanent part of the game. -- Quizer 10:41, 16 February 2007 (CST) Yeah it would be kinda fun to have something to do outside of the usual MMORPG (or as Anet would say CORPG) things.----Glass 18:59, 15 February 2007 (CST) I WANT THIS FOR AT LEAST A MONTH! Geez, this is so cool I don't want to stop playing ~~ - Abedeus 15:30, 16 February 2007 (CST) Mariocart much? :p How do the shell patterns work? — Skuld 15:38, 16 February 2007 (CST) ...Wow. For each victory, you gain 7 points toward the Gamer Title and 100 fb. Strange, because 50 is for winning and 50 if for ,,flawless''... But beetles cannot die? ;p - Abedeus 15:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I can equip skills, meaning they can die, (see below) as soon as my compy stops 007'ing. :P — Blastedt 22:23, 16 February 2007 (CST) Accually i suicided with shiros blades XDXDXD--Blade (talk| ) 15:48, 16 February 2007 (CST) If you win and get 50+50 baltazar faction even if you max your current baltazar faction pool you will continue to increment your total earned. - Vezz 16:49, 16 February 2007 (EST) It seems like you get just 50 faction for getting 4th place in some cases... maybe for staying alive? Anyone seeing this? Skill details and such I have to jet in an hour after the event starts (if it starts on time), but I'll do my best to throw the raw information about the skills (and hopefully the icons) here, and I'll let someone more familiar with working with the skill template to sort them out. Hope that's okay. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:32, 16 February 2007 (CST) Kyra's info dump Skills None of the skills have any labelled energy costs or recharge. #Rollerbeetle Dash - Skill. For 5 seconds, you move extremely fast. #Harden Shell - Skill. For 4 seconds, you cannot be knocked down. #Ram - Skill. For 2 seconds, all adjacent enemy rollerbeetles are knocked down. #Distracting Lunge - Skill. All of target rollerbeetle's Skills are disabled for 5 seconds. #Spit Rocks - Skill. You spit rocks at target rollerbeetle. If they hit, that target is knocked down. #Rollerbeetle Echo - Skill. For 20 seconds, this Skill is replaced with the next Skill you use. Rollerbeetle Echo acts as this Skill for 30 seconds. #Rollerbeetle Blast - Skill. Target rollerbeetle is knocked down. #Super Rollerbeetle - Skill. For 10 seconds, you move extremely fast and cannot be knocked down. And of course the 'disguise' effect: Rollerbeetle Racer - Disguise. You become a rollerbeetle racer. Icons Map I also have a map of the racecourse. I will upload it later this evening, as I have to go now. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:46, 16 February 2007 (CST) I'm curious as to why the skill templates for the beetle skills categorize them under 'spells' and give them all an activation time. They're all skills and have no activation time, unless something changed since this afternoon when I collected the above data. I'd change the templates myself but since I have no access to GW this weekend I would prefer to have someone who is able to compare the data with the game changing it. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:13, 17 February 2007 (CST) The stonekin gaunlets for additional knockdown do NOT work, shame :( :Someone just entered the data wrong, probably as a copy / paste error. -- Gordon Ecker 01:32, 17 February 2007 (CST) Power-Ups and Race Entry Requirements *Anyone figured out the power-ups yet? Some seem to reset specific skills, while other seems to disable skills. I also have not figured out if they are randomly placed or have more of a set placement. *I also have some characters that do not seem able to join. I talk to the Rollerbeetle Trainer and it says it is taking me to the races and then Shing Jea Monastery loads back up and I am next to the Trainer. The characters in question are both low level without secondary professions that were created in Cantha.--Glamtre 16:23, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Apparently only level 20 characters can enter the rollerbettle races. Tried some 10 times with a level 14 Ritualist/Necro and I was always out, but I got in with my level 20 A/Me. Possibly a bug. KazDoran 16:45, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Sorry, that isn't true. I (and I know this is going to sound really odd) have actually played all of my races with a lvl 14 Ritualist/Necro, so there's some other problem, it was addressed in the recent update. Demonic Peaches ::Maybe it's because all the PvP arena's have got lvl 20 restrictions now? Blaze 17:31, 16 February 2007 (CST) Scoring System Does anyone have an idea of how the scoring system works yet? 68.209.230.87 19:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I'm starting to think that the points start at 550,000 or something similar and you lose 1,000 per second. This would mean that the top 100 literally are the fastest racers and it seems like a very GW way to obfuscate a basic mechanic. 68.209.230.87 19:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Looking more likely that it is 500 points a second, I don't have an accurate way to measure it, but based on exceptionally rough calculations it looks like the score starts between 500,000 and 550,000 and shaves ~500 points a second after the timer starts. (Two tests done with a wall clock, nowhere near exact units.) 68.209.230.87 20:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::I seem to be retarded today, reworked my math because something didn't seem right. Turns out my first hunch was correct. Points start off at 600,000 and decrease by 1,000 per second of the race. Using these numbers I found the following calculations: :::Race start at 6:55:31 and ends at 6:58:18, final score of 432,688. :::167 seconds * 1000 + 432,688 = 599,688 :::Race start at 7:00:02 and ends at 7:03:01, final score of 422,093. :::179 seconds * 1000 + 422,093 = 601,093 :::Well within the bounds of error. Adding to main article. 68.209.230.87 20:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) I founds a bug, I wanna have fun with it, (I keep 007'ing) But I'll post pics w/ me and several real skills on my bar. Searing flames, glyph of lesser enegry will be fun, no? — Blastedt 21:18, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Pic: — Blastedt 21:34, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Bump— Blastedt 21:49, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Babuump — Blastedt 21:56, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Minor edit, — Blastedt 22:08, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::::Comment please. — Blastedt 22:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) This bug is just a local thing. It won't change your skills in the match, in fact it resets them once you get in. There's also a bug where it locally recharges your beetle skills if you swap their position during the race. They aren't actually available though, it just messes you up.--142.161.108.61 22:54, 16 February 2007 (CST) Starting point advantage It seems that the side which starts all the way to the right has an advantage.--142.161.108.61 22:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) Cutest skill icons ever ^^ ^^ ^^ I hope Rollerbeetle is a new class or race selectable in the new campaign. :) Super Rollerbeetle to the rescue! Entropy 23:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) Bug or secret weapon? - The Ram skill actually gives a speed boost for about 1-1.5 seconds along with knocking any adjacent opponents down, useful for speeding up small hills. The speed boost is about the same as the Super sprint skill, it just doesn't last nearly as long. There is a typo in description. ,,For 2 seconds...''. That means that like Double Dragon, you activate and people are knockdowned, and when it ends you knock them down again? Or anyone near your character is knocked down automaticly untill end of duration? - Abedeus 02:20, 17 February 2007 (CST) The 2 seconds more than likely refers to the speed boost the skill grants. The knockdown only seems to take effect when the skill is activated, not after a delay.